masamunekuns_revengefandomcom-20200222-history
Yoshino Koiwai
Yoshino Koiwai (小岩井 吉乃 Koiwai Yoshino) is one of the main characters and the servant of Aki Adagaki. She wanted to apologize to Masamune Makabe 8 years ago, hence why she's secretly aiding him. Appearance Yoshino has short, light brown hair with a small braid to the side and two cream colored adornments clipped on opposing sides in her hair, whilst her eyes are also brown. She also has noticeably big breasts. She is seen at school wearing the school uniform which consists of a black jacket which have four buttons at the bottom that have the school's cres, a pink shirt, a plaid peach skirt, and blue and yellow-striped bow. Her school uniform has a hoodie. Personality Generally around people, Yoshino acts shy and soft spoken. However, she is revealed to be very mean towards Masamune Makabe. When ordered by Aki, she does as she's told. Yoshino is able to hide her emotions and act perfectly fine, which is an advantage as she is helping Masamune - the "enemy" of her mistress - in getting revenge. Plot Currently, in the anime, she is helping Makabe Masamune proceeding his revenge plan with some process being made. Childhood Throughout Yoshino's childhood, she's been the only friend and maid of Aki. Although she seemed to be very loyal and obedient, during the time, Aki was very cruel towards her and since then she has held a grudge against it. This was shown that in Chapter 38, Yoshino got angry that even though she worked so hard to keep up with her, she didn't get any acknowledgement by Aki. Her anger caused her to disguise as Aki herself and gave Masamune the nick name, "Pig's Foot". After the disappearance of Masamune, Aki felt very broken, to the point that she ended up hating every boy. Yoshino realized that she and Masamune were very close and was in regret for the first time. She tried looking for him, but almost gave up. She felt like she couldn't do anything to apologize to Aki and Masamune Helping 'Piggy' After Masamune returns with good looks and is set on revenge against Aki, Yoshino decides to help him so she can apologize for what happened eight years ago and since she believes that, personally, if Masamune breaks her heart, Aki might become more sensitive and treat her better and less harsh. They would meet up every now and then to discuss Masamune's revenge which ultimately leads to Aki suspecting that the two are secretly dating. She also catches Masamune calling Yoshino "Master" which leads her to conclusions. Masamune lets Yoshino aid him because he believes that since Yoshino is Aki's maid, it would make the job easier, and because Yoshino is the only one that realizes who he is, threatening to reveal his past as "Piggy". Trivia * The name 'Yoshino' means 'Respectful' or 'Good'. * It was revealed that Yoshino had disguised herself as Aki eight years before, and rejected Masamune, giving him the nickname "piggy" or "tonsoku (pig's foot)" in the original Japanese. * It's possible that she may have had feelings for Makabe Masamune. * Her mother is the head maid for the Adagaki family * Her zodiac sign is Sagittarius while her Chinese zodiac sign is a rabbit Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Class 2-A Category:High School Students